


Lies.

by seachiaki_092



Series: Lies, and Aftermath [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Anyways good luck, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, first fanfic, ill add tags when i introduce more plotlines and characters (and ships), player - Freeform, this is gonna be like 20 chapters long so good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seachiaki_092/pseuds/seachiaki_092
Summary: Don't you know? Don't you hate lies..? Then why do you enjoy us? We are lies you know...
Series: Lies, and Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211855
Kudos: 1





	1. Proluge, part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> eee first fanfic ^^ also a bit of self promo: insta: harxmaki anyways bye!!!

Prolouge, Part 1 start. 

He closed his eyes.. Where was he? He thought to himself, also.. Who was he? All he knew is that he’s drowning in a black colored ocean, just wearing a purple jacket with stars, and some white pants.. Until he sees a door.

A white void was behind that door, he noticed that there was a figure peeking from the door. So he swam towards it, however.. Curiosity does kill the cat.

The figure suddenly pulls him forward, he plunges into the white void and lands on the hard wooden floor. Wait..? Floor? He suddenly sits up and sees a red eyed girl, with dark brown pigtails and a small smile. “Morning Ouma.” She smiled kindly. Ouma.. Im Ouma.. the purple haired boy smiled.. He’s 7#9*3( Ouma.. he thought to himself, he hugged her tightly and looked up at her. “What’s up, Harukawa-chan?”

\-- Prolouge, Part 1 end. Goodluck player. --


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lies, lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel asleep writing this, so apologies for the mistakes.

Prolouge, Part 2 start.

Harukawa smiled. “ Im doing fine Ou- “ 

Suddenly, someone bursted in, well more like multiple people. 

“ Hey~ Harukawa! “ A green haired boy walked in, he seemed kind of like a play boy, Oh… that’s 4;&(38 Amami right? 

“ Awh.. look at the cute Ouma.. “ A blue haired boy with a hat squished his cheeks. He looked pretty handsome, and beautiful. 

“ Ugh! Let go of me Saihara! “ Ouma said pulling Saihara off him, hiding behind Harukawa. She just laughed as the others filed into the room, talking to eachother. 

“ No but seriously, don’t we have to- AHH! MAKI WHAT?! “ Ouma froze, he was dragged away by Harukawa… why did he yell maki? That isn’t her name…  
—

Maki dragged him to the stairs, he pushed him down to sit on the floor and stared at something.. something as bothering her.

“ Kokichi, I know you’re here. “ She turned around to him with worry in her eyes. “ Promise me to not put up with their lies okay? “ 

Kokichi… froze. “ Maki.. what the fuck.. “ He was in shock, where was he? All he knew he was in the afterlife and then, … “ Maki, what the fuck happened here? “ Kokichi asked, standing up from his place on the floor, and sternly looked at her.

Maki smiled, then laughed. She laughed her heart out, she was giggling when she said something that would put terror and fear in his bones.

“ Welcome to the afterlife game, Kokichi Ouma! “

END. PROCEED ONTO NEXT CHAPTER.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will be posted later.


End file.
